The Little Red Tricycle
by Kuramastrass
Summary: Keiko interviews Yusuke and he begins to tell her the story of the little red tricycle. It's a story of love, loss, and... Kuwabara being abducted by aliens? Has Yusuke lost his mind? Will he be able to prove his story is true? Well, read and find out!


**Haven't you ever wondered what Yusuke's favorite birthday present is? Well, read and find out!**

**This has absolutely no plot whatsoever. This is just something really random that I wrote... as a joke. It was my brother's idea. We were kidding around. He didn't think I'd actually write this.**

**I don't own YuYu Hakusho. Or a red tricycle. I wish I did.**

**I'm thinking about writing a sequel... if anyone wants me to write one, then tell me... in a review! I probably will, if enough people ask.**

**So... enjoy "The Little Red Tricycle".**

Keiko glanced down at her list, determined to pick the perfect question. It had to be something completely innocent – even if it was just for once in his life, she was going to portray Yusuke in a positive light.

Having finally decided on the perfect question, she looked up at him. "What was the most memorable birthday gift you've ever received?" she asked.

Yusuke was silent for a moment as he thought. He knew that if he screwed up Keiko's assignment, she would kill him. "Oh... this one time..." he began as he remembered. "It was my third or fourth birthday..."

- -

_For my third or fourth birthday, my mom gave me the first thing I ever owned that wasn't secondhand or a hand-me-down. And I loved it. It was shiny, red, new... It was—_

- -

"The _little red tricycle_?" Keiko interrupted, beginning to laugh. "I remember that!" After she calmed down, she added, "Yusuke, you were turning five."

Yusuke muttered "whatever" under his breath before continuing.

- -

_It was the only thing I got, but that didn't matter. I didn't want anything else._

_"Happy birthday, Yusuke!" my mom yelled, wheeling it over to me. It was a good day for her. She wasn't drunk... or stoned... or hungover._

_Shiny, red, and brand-new... it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen._

_I loved that tricycle. I rode it everywhere, and I beat up anyone else who tried to._

_But then Kuwabara wanted to. How could I say no? We were friends at the time. So I let him ride it._

- -

"Do you know what he _did_ to it?" Yusuke screamed.

Keiko tried to recall the fate that had befallen the little red tricycle but failed. She shook her head.

"He completely _destroyed_ it! One of the back wheels was bent up, and the handlebars came clean off!"

"How did he do _that_?"

"I dunno; he ran it into a pole or something..." Yusuke became quiet.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

"Well..."

- -

_About a week later, I was staring out my window at the stars when I realized I hadn't made my birthday wish yet. So I wished that... I wished that something would happen to Kuwabara because he wrecked my tricycle._

_It looked like my wish was never going to come true, until one day, when I was over at Kuwabara's house. We were watching a movie or something... and anyway, he heard something outside. Like, a raccoon or something. I dunno, I didn't hear anything._

_He said he was going to see what it was and that he'd be right back. He paused whatever we were watching but as soon as he left I un-paused it. After a while I went to see what was taking him so long. The movie was, like, almost over._

_I went to the back of the house and I looked out the window just in time to see Kuwabara get abducted by aliens._

- -

"But eventually they returned him and he became the way he is today," Yusuke finished.

Keiko sighed. She could tell that he really believed that. "Yusuke... aliens don't exist."

"Then how do you explain Kuwabara suddenly not remembering being my friend and hating me?"

"Maybe you knocked him unconscious a few too many times for wrecking your tricycle!" she yelled, annoyed. She could see that he didn't buy it, so she repeated, "Aliens don't exist."

"Oh, come on, Keiko," Yusuke said now. "You believe that demons exist, don't you? You've seen them. You _know_ they do. So how come _aliens_ don't exist?"

"Because _demons_ are from _earth_. Aliens _aren't_. Aliens... _don't..._ _exist_."

"Yes, they _do_!" He jumped up out of the chair. "They abducted Kuwabara and made him stupid and I'm going to _prove_ it!" He started running out Keiko's front door. "You'll see, Keiko! I'll _prove_ it to you!" he called over his shoulder.

Keiko sighed and then glanced down at her notebook. She hadn't taken any notes... not that it even mattered. She couldn't use that story. The _last_ thing she wanted to do was portray Yusuke as crazy.

She gathered her stuff and left to go to Genkai's. She would talk to Yukina. Maybe the koorime would have a better, more believable story to tell.

- Kuramastrass -


End file.
